<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yeah yeah, whatever you say by hirschey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587924">Yeah yeah, whatever you say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirschey/pseuds/hirschey'>hirschey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spencer and Luke but they meet 7 years earlier [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Dinner, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Team as Family, the team being Nosy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirschey/pseuds/hirschey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducing Luke to the family</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spencer and Luke but they meet 7 years earlier [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yeah yeah, whatever you say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reid hadn’t said anything else about his fiance after the day the team asked about his ring. They were trying to profile her, with whatever information they already had, which was very limited. She had a dog, was athletic (based on a phone call Emily had overheard one day), and she had proposed to Spencer? They were at a dead end. Until, “Hey! Family dinner this weekend?” Rossi announced from the walkway. Everyone looked at each other for approval, ending in a unanimous yes. Family dinner meant Rossi’s house would be filled with adults and the three kids they all loved. Spencer thought for a little before heading up to Rossi’s office. He knocked on the open door, “Hey kid, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the dinner this weekend, could I bring my fiance?” Spencer rubbed at the ring, a habit he hadn’t realized he picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. It’s a family dinner after all, and I’d like to meet him.” Rossi nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I’ll go ask them now.” Spencer walked out of the office with a smile (with no thought to Rossi’s use of ‘him’), confusing his teammates before grabbing his phone and running to the bathrooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spencer: Hey, how would you feel about meeting my team?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luke: ...Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spencer: Rossi invited the team to dinner this weekend, and I asked if I could bring you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spencer: And he said yes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luke: Do you think they’d like me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spencer: Absolutely</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luke: Then I’m in</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second Spencer was out of sight, the team (minus Hotch,he had Very important paperwork in his office) ran to Rossi’s office. He heard the footsteps at looked up to see the crowd at his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he say anything?” Emily whispered. Penelope stood behind them, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About?” Penelope matched the volume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he didn’t say anything, and if he did I wouldn’t have told you guys anyways."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?” Penelope asked, frustrated with the secrets her team were keeping from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About Spence’s fiance.” Jj said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fiance?!” Penelope basically screamed, a chorus of “Shhhh!”s following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boy wonder got engaged?” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they not tell you?” Rossi asked, raising an eyebrow at the gossipers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Morgan’s job to tell you.” Emily put her hands up in defense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it was not!” Derek turned his head to Emily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rossi stood up, “Alright children, enough arguing, I’m off to lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four agents watched as Rossi shuffled to get through them, knocking on Hotch’s door to see if he was hungry too. They all went back to their desks, Penelope going off to her lair to sulk. Spencer came in, to see the defeated look on his teammate’s faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Do we have a case?” Spencer sat at his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Rossi didn’t want to invite us to his old people lunch.” Emily lied, making Spencer smile at her teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The week went smoothly, except for the case they had gotten, but it had only taken them 48 hours to help find the unsub and get on their way home. Rossi’s family dinner was still on for that weekend. Luckily, they hadn’t gotten any cases the day before, or the day of. At the Reid-Alvez household, Spencer was nervously pacing in the kitchen, worried about his teams reaction to his fiance being a man. Luke was showering, nervously wondering if Spencer’s team would actually like him. I mean, they’re basically Spencer’s family at this point. It was like meeting all of his fiance’s siblings for the first time. Luke finished his shower, and dried off before heading to the bedroom to change. During his shower, Spencer had made his was to the bedroom, searching for his favorite purple tie. Luke walked in, worried the moment he felt the nervousness radiating off Spencer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, what’s wrong?” He turned Spencer by his shoulders, who looked about on the verge of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s, I’m just, worried, about their reaction.” Spencer sniffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reaction to?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Me, dating men.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey, from everything I’ve ever heard, they sound like they love and support you so much, I don’t think the revelation that your fiance is a man will make a difference.” Luke sat them both down at the edge of their bed, rubbing Spencer’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I’m still just a little worried about what they’d say?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m sure tonight will go fine.” Luke pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Now get out! I have to change!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m not allowed to stay?” Spencer cheered up a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No because if you stay, we might be late.” Luke smirked. Spencer laughed and nodded, leaving the room to let Luke change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke pulled into the large driveway, amazed by the beautiful house at the end of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spencer, this place is beautiful!” Luke parked the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Rossi takes pride in his mansion.” Spencer got out. Both men walked up to the porch, holding hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” Luke nodded, Spencer rang the doorbell. Not even a minute later, the door opened, Rossi inviting them both inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Rossi, this is my fiance Luke, Luke this is Rossi.” Spencer introduced them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you sir.” Luke nodded, going for a handshake but being pulled into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is nice to finally meet you.” Rossi said into the hug. Luke smiled. They let go, Rossi leading them to the backyard. They walked out of the large white doors together, Spencer turning his head to see how beautifully the fairy lights illuminated Luke’s face. They stopped in front of the table filled with the BAU’s finest, all staring at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke, this is my team, guys, this is my fiance Luke.” Spencer’s hand started shaking, Luke softly squeezing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh em gee! Boy wonder, I’m so happy for you!” Penelope got out of her seat to give them a big hug, the rest of the team following. After a minute, everyone let go, sitting down. Then the questions started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you guys meet?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What’s your dog like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d he propose to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They told all the stories, meeting at the bar (that Spencer says he was dragged to), they tell them about Roxy and the one time she had fallen asleep on Spencer’s slacks, and how they were both planning on proposing to each other on the same night. All those stories received an “Awww” from everyone (although the boys deny making that noise).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night went wonderfully. The team congratulated them through the night, they had their “unofficial first dance” despite not being married, and Rossi invited them to have their wedding at his place. Jj, Will and Hotch left first, taking care of the boys and their bedtimes. Then it was Derek and Emily, leaving Spencer, Luke and Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice meeting you Luke.” She hugged him again, “And I better get to meet Roxy one day.” Luke laughed, “Maybe I’ll bring her by.” They watched Penelope get into her car and leave, Rossi walking up behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy for you guys, but I would like to get my beauty sleep.” he joked, the couple saying their goodbyes and heading to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you it would go well.” Luke teased, kissing Spencer’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, whatever you say.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hayyy, i hope you enjoyed this series &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>